


Resolution

by dormiensa



Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Missing Scene, a quiet moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormiensa/pseuds/dormiensa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a blissful afternoon of recollections and promises, Frederick prepares for the evening party at Camden Place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

As Frederick approached the lodgings on Gay Street, his thoughts of Anne were reluctantly put aside as he considered his wardrobe for the evening. What should he wear? He was not a vain man and he cared not a pittance for the good opinion of her father and elder sister, but he must and would make an effort for her sake… oh, to delight in her smiles—an hour, he would be revelling in the warmth of her gaze in an hour…

He was about to shut the door of his room when Sophia called him. “Frederick! What on earth has kept you? You’ve only an hour to dress for the party with the Elliots! I hope you’ve dined, for the Admiral and I did not—that is quite a brilliant smile you’re sporting, Frederick! I haven’t seen such a smile since—good heavens, Frederick, what are—Oh!”

Sophia found herself embraced, a kiss planted atop her head, and spun twice—her feet quite off the ground!—about the room by a laughing Frederick. 

“Good lord, Frederick!” The Admiral arrived on the scene, having heard the commotion. 

Frederick placed his sister on her feet and embraced her once more. “She’s consented to marry me, Sophy!” He beamed.

“Who has?”

“Anne!”

“Which Anne?”

“Anne—Miss Elliot!” 

The Admiral and Sophia stared at him, quite bereft of speech. 

Frederick did not seem to notice their uncharacteristic behaviour. “You must not let on that you know. I have yet to approach her father. Lord knows what he’ll make of it. But I’m determined to secure her hand this time. Perhaps, if I made an extra effort with my dress tonight, it will leave a good impression. Should I wear the green or the blue?” He rummaged through his clothes. “The blue, I think. Yes, she liked me in blue—I’m just recalling now. Oh, and you must alert me if I become too animated. I’m so happy I feel I will burst!”

In spite her recent display of torpor, Sophia had never been accused of possessing dull wits. Gathering herself, she asked, “Frederick, Edward made mention of a broken engagement some years ago… was Miss Anne that girl?”

Some of Frederick’s effusion faded. “She was. Her family and friends persuaded her that the match was imprudent.”

“Good god!” cried the Admiral.

“Well, Frederick, they certainly can’t claim those same opinions now.” Sophia smiled and took his hands in hers. “I’m so very happy for you. She will make you a fine wife.”

“Indeed! Your sister and I were just talking about how difficult it would be to find you a suitable girl in Bath, for despite our many acquaintances, we had yet to name a young lady we felt deserved your appraisal.”

“Well, I’ve always admired Miss Anne, but as I said to the Admiral, you are so indifferent to her presence whenever we meet that I dared not broach the subject. To think that you’ve held her in such esteem all this time, and now you’re engaged!”

“Ha! I see it now. You were paying court to those Musgrove girls in hopes of attracting her attention. Well, well, it’s a good thing you did not entangle yourself in the end. But you’ve always been the child of fortune.”

Frederick laughed and thanked them, urging them once again to help curtail any overt display of happiness. Then, he gently but firmly escorted them out of his room, saying there was little time left and he needed to dress, and shut the door.

On the landing, the Admiral and Sophia exchanged satisfied looks. They made their way down the stairs.

“It seems we’ve wasted our time worrying over the boy.”

“Perhaps, my dear Admiral. We mustn’t rejoice just yet. That father and that sister are not so easily swayed. We must be on our best behaviour and help Frederick advance his cause.”

“Yes, yes. I daresay we won’t need to do much. She’s a quiet and gentle soul, but she’s got a good head. She’ll talk them around yet.”

“Indeed. Oh, to be able to call her sister someday soon! I could not be more pleased with his choice.”

“She’d make a good sailor’s wife. He’ll never flounder at sea with her by his side. Reach a safe port every time, just like I did with my trusty mate, eh?”

The Admiral kissed his wife’s hand. Sophy smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not presume to aspire to the level of Jane Austen, but this little plot bunny has been nibbling and nudging and hopping about, making a complete nuisance of itself. Despite the deficiencies of skill and wit, I hope this will evoke a smile!


End file.
